Looking In
by CSI-girl419
Summary: He watched them for quite awhile, deciding that there wasn’t a more perfect moment in the whole world than this one.


**A/N: I thought of this story when I heard a song on the radio. I'm into songfics right now, so I'm sure there are more coming! Hope you like this little drabble!**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own CSI or any of its characters; if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanficton. The song is "My Front Porch Lookin' In" by Lonestar. I don't own it either.**

Horatio Caine sighed as he drove the long stretch of highway between Dallas and Miami. He had been at a conference there, speaking on the processing of bomb crime scenes. It had been a long week and he wanted nothing more than to be home.

_I've traveled here and everywhere  
Following my job  
I've seen the paintings from the air  
Brushed by the hand of God  
The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea  
But I can't wait to get back home  
To the one he made for me  
It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been_

Home. The word brought a smile to his face as he thought of what waited for him there. He absent-mindedly twisted the wedding band on his left hand, thinking about his beautiful, amazing wife. He was the luckiest man in the world.

He finally pulled onto his street and drove down to the tan house on the corner. Stopping the Hummer in the in the driveway, he got out and walked quietly up to the front door.

The door was open, as it usually was on these warm summer evenings, and he could hear laughter coming from somewhere inside the house. He stood on his front porch, savoring the moment. His wife's voice floated out to reach his ears and he smiled; it was good to be home.

He peered into the house and saw his wife sitting on the couch with their two children on either side of her, reading them a story. He watched them for quite awhile, deciding that there wasn't a more perfect moment in the whole world than this one.

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
Yeah the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in_

The little girl had started to say something about the story, but stopped when she saw him standing there. "Daddy!" she squealed, jumping off the couch. As she came bounding towards him, he knelt down and scooped her up into his arms, swinging her around in a circle. "Cassie!" Horatio said, smiling down at his four year old daughter, "How's my little princess?"

Cassie giggled a bit at her nickname. "I missed you Daddy," she said giving him a hug.

"I missed you too," he said, setting her down and then kneeling at her level, "What did you do this week?"

Her eyes lit up as she launched into a detailed replay of her week. Horatio watch her and smiled at some of the things she was saying. She looks just like her mother, he decided after taking in her blond hair and pale green eyes that held the same spark that her mother's did whenever they were hot on the trail of a suspect.

His wife watched the whole encounter with her characteristic grin on her face. He smiled back at her and gave her a wink that set her heart aflutter. The other child pushed himself off the couch and toddled over to see his father.

"Hi buddy," Horatio said, picking up the little boy when he reached the doorway, "Look at you! You're getting so big!"

Eighteen-month old Alex grinned up at his father, and said proudly, "Dada home!"

Horatio laughed and said, "Yep I'm home, and I promise I won't go anywhere again anytime soon."

His wife came over to him as he put the baby backdown and said, "Welcome home, Handsome."

Her warm southern accent eased away the tension of the past week and he wondered for a moment what he'd ever done without her.

"It's good to be home, Beautiful," he said, giving her a kiss, "I really missed you Calleigh."

Still holding onto him she said, "I missed you too." Cassie giggled as her parents kissed again; she could never understand why they did that so much.

"Come tell me about the conference while I cook you a big welcome home dinner," she said taking his hand and leading him toward the kitchen.

Later after the kids were in bed, Horatio and Calleigh sat on the front porch swing, watching the sun set.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, snuggling into his chest.

"Yes, but you know what's even more beautiful?" he asked her, holding her close.

"No, what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Coming home to you."

**A/N: Please review! It makes me feel special. :)**


End file.
